Sam Goode
Sam Goode is the human best friend of Garde member John Smith, aka Number Four, and son of missing Loric ally Malcolme Goode. Sam has been traveling along with Six and John throughout the first and second book, until being captured by Mogadorians in the third. He is described as alien and outer space obsessed. He is Six's love intrest and they are persumed to be dating in Revenge Of Seven. Physical Appearence Sam is described as having dishelved sandy blond hair, hazel eyes and a small and skinny frame that according to John can't weigh more than a hundred pounds. He also wears a NASA t-shirt and jeans most days, and thick black framed glasses that were once his dad's, though he doesn not need them. He is also very boyish and has a voice of a Sam Goode type of guy. He is good friend to be around. History Sam has been hooked on aliens and outerspace when his dad disappeared one day. He strongly believes he was abducted by aliens, and Henri confirms this in his letter to John Smith. Sam lives with his mother in Paradise, Ohio, until the events in the end of I am Number Four, when he starts traveling with John, Bernie Kosar, and Six. I Am Number Four=In the beginning of'' I Am Number Four, Sam is first mentioned when John sees him in a NASA t-shirt standing alone outside. Soon, John and Sam connect and start to become friends. Sam, Four, Sarah, and a girl Sam has a crush on called Emily. They are attacked and Sam sees Four using his Lumen and enhanced strength. Sam has a ludicrous conspiracy theory duel with Henri and mentions the Mogadoians. When Henri is missing, Sam agrees to drive a truck for two hours illegally. Sam helps Number Four and Henri, and they tell him everything. He is ecstatic and helps Four train. He helps fight the Mogadorians at Paradise High School. At the end, after Henri`s death, he drives off with Number Four and Number Six. |-|The Power of Six=In ''The Power of Six, Sam is hiding with Six, John, and Bernie Kosar from the U.S government. They state that Sam is suspected of being a hostage, though later on considered to be an accomplice. Over the course of the book, Sam develops feelings for Number Six, but stays in the US with Four when Six goes to Spain in search of Number Seven. He is later captured during the assault on the Mogadorian base in an attempt to retrieve Four's chest. |-|The Fall of Five=Sam reunites with the Loric during an attempt to get Number Five. He goes to Nine`s penthouse with the Garde. He talks about Adam, and speculates that he got his Legacy because Number One wanted him to. He helps Malcolm with whatever he can. Sam participates in a game of Capture the Flag, and s extremely embarrassed about shooting Six in the back when Nine turns around unexpectedly. Sam, Four, Ella, Malcolm, Bernie Kosar, and Sarah are left in the penthouse while the others go to find Five`s Chest. Sam picks up Adam`s phone call warning that the Mogs are coming but ends up fighting, using the training obstacles that Sandor designed for practice. Malcolm is injured and Ella is kidnapped, but Sam tells Four to go after Ella. Four refuses and heals Malcolm. They all flee, bringing the Chests. |-|The Revenge of Seven=Four, Sam, Adam, Malcolm, and Sarah fled to an abandoned factory. They had bought some technology to stay in touch with the news. They plug in the tablet and see that the Garde are in Florida and Ella`s dot was leaping everywhere. Four wants to go to Florida. Adam challenges that, saying that it would be predictable and unwise. Adam suggests going to Ashwood Estates instead, and attacking the trueborns. Four reluctantly agrees. Sarah goes to meet Mark James, along with Bernie Kosar. Four, Sam, Malcolm, and the other Chimærae go to Ashwood Estates. They attack, Adam using a gun, John his Lumen, and Malcolm and Sam backing them up and radioing them. The General is about to kill Four when Malcolm shoots him in the hand. Four chases the General and they wrestle. Adam stabs the General through the back. Sam, Adam, Malcolm, and Four stay at Ashwood Estates. Adam hacks a Mog ship. They see the security cameras and realize that it is Eight who is dead. They control the ship, and manage to communicate with the other Garde. Six, Marina, and Nine fly to Ashwood Estates. Six kisses Sam very forcefully. The Chimærae start to howl, warning of the approach of the FBI. The Garde initially attack the FBI and they see Agent Walker. She has discovered that the Mogs really are evil. She tells them about a deal between the Mogs and Bud Sanderson, and how the Mogs planned to invade. Malcolm later finds footage of his memories being extracted. They find out about something called the Sanctuary, and that Lorien is not gone permanently. They decide to split up, Adam, Marina, and Six to go to Calakmul, Sam, Four, and Nine to go challenge the Mogs and find Bud Sanderson, a corrupted member of the U.S. government. Malcolm stays at Ashwood. They go to find Sanderson, along with Agent Walker. They find Bud Sanderson in terrible condition. He holds a gun to his head and pulls the trigger. Four stops it telekinetically. Four heals him. They take a video of Four using his Legacies and send it to the They Walk Among Us website and go to the site of the invasion. They meet Ella and Setrákus Ra. Eventually Setrákus Ra drags Ella back onto his ship. Sam and Four fight a piken and someone brings it down with telekinesis. That someone is implied to be Sam. ''I Am Number Four: The Lost Files:'' The Search for Sam Sam is seen only briefly at the end of the Search for Sam, in Dulce. He appears to be able to move well and speak. Category:Characters Category:I Am Number Four Category:The Power of Six Category:The Fall of Five Category:The Revenge of Seven Category:Main Series Narrator Category:Loric Ally Category:Sam Goode